When things go wrong
by eyesTP
Summary: Was ist, wenn du aus Angst, für immer alleine zu bleiben, einen Mann heiratest, den du nicht liebst und dabei um dein Leben bangen musst?


**Titel: **When things go wrong

**Autor**: eyes

**Kontakt: **Alle Stargate Figuren sind Eigentum von MGM/ UA, World Gekko Corp und double secret Production.

**Paare:** J/D --- S/J (aber nur ein bisschen im letzten Absatz)

**Rating:** M, aber das ist auch nicht viel schlimmer als das, was wir jeden Abend in den Nachrichten sehen.

**Staffel**: Keine Ahnung, aber auf jeden Fall nachdem Daniel den Tod von Share verkraftet hat und bevor er stirbt 

**Autorengelaber:** Es ist wieder einmal fast zwei, ich hasse es wenn meine FanFiction mir meinen Schlaf rauben. Aber es sind ja Ferien.

Für Fehler und Schrift haftet der Stift!

**Danksagung: **Natürlich an meine Betareader: Maria, Xaveria und ihr werdet es nicht glauben, meine liebe Oma hat sie auch gelesen.

Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach dem Handtuch und tupfte sich das Wasser aus ihrem Gesicht. Langsam hob sie den Kopf, bis ihr Gesicht in dem Spiegel erschien, der über dem Waschbecken angebracht war. Kaum merklich zuckte sie zusammen. Ein großer dunkler Fleck hatte sich um ihr linkes Auge gebildet und eine dicke stark blutende Schramme befand sich auf der selben Seite ihrer Wange. Vorsichtig betastete sie diese und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie nicht besonders tief war, sie würde also keine Narbe zurückbehalten. Bitter dachte sie an die Ursache der Verletzung, sein Ehering. _Sie lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet. _War es das was er wollte, sie umbringen? Warum hatte er es dann noch nicht getan, warum schlug er sie nur immer so lange, bis sie am Boden lag. „Tu es endlich!", schrie sie.

„Janet... Schatz... ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie zuckte einmal mehr zusammen, als sie seine Stimme und das damit verbundene Rütteln an der Badezimmertür vernahm. Sie war dankbar, dass sie diesmal abgeschlossen hatte. „Janet verdammt... es, es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht... kannst du mir bitte noch mal verzeihen? Lass uns am Wochenende aufs Land fahren, oder an den See, was immer du willst... Janet?"

Sie wollte nicht antworten. Sie wollte so vieles nicht, nicht mit ihm an den See oder aufs Land fahren, sie wollte nicht mit ihm zusammen sein, sie wollte einfach nicht mehr.

„Janet, hör zu, ich gehe noch mal weg, okay? Es tut mir so leid. Ich werde das wieder gutmachen... Ich liebe dich." Nach diesen Worten hörte sie, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten. Dann hörte sie, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie wartete noch einige Minuten, nur für den Fall, dass er zurück kam. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und lugte um die Ecke. In ihrem tiefsten Innern rechnete sie damit, dass in der nächsten Minute eine Faust auf ihr Gesicht zukam und sie zu Boden zwang. Das war nicht der Fall. Adam musste tatsächlich das Haus verlassen haben. Leise schlich sie ins Schlafzimmer, ohne Licht zu machen. Verdammt, wie hatte er es geschafft sie in ihrem eigenen Haus dazu zu bringen sich unauffällig zu verhalten?

Vor dem großen Spiegel zog sie sich aus und versuchte alle Stellen an ihrem Körper wo er zugeschlagen hatte zu identifizieren. Da sie Ärztin war, konnte sie selbst eine Diagnose erstellen.

Sie entdeckte drei weitere große blaue Flecke, an ihrem Oberschenkel, an ihrem Arm und oberhalb ihres Bauches. An ihrem Arm waren außerdem vier dünne Einschnitte zu erkennen, die von seinen Fingernägeln stammten, die er fest in ihre Haut gepresst hatte.

Vorsichtig zog sie ihren Pyjama über und legte sich ins Bett. Erst jetzt fiel die ganze Anspannung von ihr ab.

Ihre lange zurückgehaltenen Tränen fanden endlich ihren Weg über ihre zerschundene Wange und hinterließen heiße Spuren auf ihrer Haut. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto schlimmer wurden ihre Gedanken, bis sie schließlich aussichtslose Wege gingen. Überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen rollte sie sich schützend zusammen und begann laut zu schluchzen.

Schweißgebadet schrecke sie hoch. Im ersten Moment war sie verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht warum sie aufgewacht war, aber sie hatte Angst. „Janet?" Adam kam ins Zimmer gestürzt. „Du hast geschrieen, was ist passiert?" Janet setzte ihr Pokergesicht auf und unterdrückte jegliche Emotionen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich habe bloß schlecht geträumt," versuchte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken. Er schien ihre Lüge angenommen zu haben, denn Adam entspannte sich. „Ich gehe jetzt zur Arbeit, wir sehen uns nachher." Mit diesen Worte gab er ihr einen Kuss, den sie schweigend über sich ergehen ließ, und verschwand.

Klick 

Das Rauschen des kochenden Wassers verklang und Janet füllte die Tasse im der heißen Flüssigkeit und beobachtete, wie sich die Krümel ihres Tees auflösten. Sie griff nach einem Löffel und machte sich mit dem und der Tasse auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Langsam nahm sie das Telefon in die Hand.

Er hatte sie noch nie ins Gesicht geschlagen, aber diesmal hatte sie nicht etwas irgendwo liegen gelassen oder den Abwasch nicht gemacht. Der Grund war für ihn schwer wiegender, er dachte sie habe ihn betrogen.

** Rückblende Anfang **

„Mist!" Janet Fraiser wischte sich mit ihrem Arm über die Stirn. Seit einer Stunde versuchte sie ihr Auto wieder zum Laufen zu bringen: vergebens! Es hatte noch den Geist aufgegeben, noch bevor sie den Parkplatz verlassen konnte.

„Janet, was haben sie denn gemacht?" Damit bezog sich Daniel Jackson nicht auf ihren fahrbaren Untersatz, sondern mehr auf die Motorölspuren, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht gebildet hatten. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat den Geist aufgegeben und dabei wollte ich heute schnell nach Hause." _Willst du, oder musst du,_ fragte sie sich selbst.

„Kommen sie, ich fahre sie. Wenn mein Auto nicht auch den Geist aufgibt." Er versuchte die Situation zu lockern, aber entweder sie hatte ihn nicht gehört, oder sie ignorierte ihn. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und wollte sie zu seinem Wagen dirigieren, als sie schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte und seine Hand von ihrer Schulter strich.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Diese Frage hatte er ihr schon viel zu oft gestellt, seit dem sie geheiratet hatte. Sie war oft abweisend oder mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. Er vermisste die Person, die er gemocht, oder besser gesagt so geliebt hatte. Schnell verwarf er diesen Gedanken und tadelte sich selbst. _Sie ist jetzt verheiratet, du hattest deine Chance!_

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Sie versuchte sich das Motorenöl aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und er konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Verkehr, glaubte sie zumindest...

Er hielt vor ihrem Haus, Janet machte aber keine Anstallten auszusteigen. Sie starrte einfach nur auf die nasse Straße. Es war nichts zu hören, außer die rhythmische Bewegung der Scheibenwischer und das leise tröpfeln der Regentropfen. „Daniel?" Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er realisierte, dass sie gesprochen hatte. Er nickte und sah zu ihr hinüber, sie schien weit weg zu sein.

Janet wollte ihn bitten sie nicht hier zu lassen. Sie wollte, dass er sie mit zu sich nach Hause nahm, damit sie wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen konnte ohne Angst zu haben. Sie wollte das der ganze Spuck ein Ende hatte und sie einfach nur aufwachen musste. Sie wollte, dass er sie in den Arm nahm und sie nie wieder los ließ. Sie wolle _ihn_!

Aber sie sagte nichts von alledem. „Danke fürs Mitnehmen."

Er nickte und sah ihr nach, als sie aus dem Auto ausstieg und sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus machte.

Mit zitternden Händen versuchte sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken, Angst vor dem, was sie erwarten würde. Die Tür wurde von innen Aufgerissen und ehe Janet realisieren konnte, was passierte spürte sie auch schon seine Faust in ihrem Gesicht. Sie fühlte warmes Blut an ihrer Wange herunterlaufen.

Janet wurde am Arm gepackt und ins Haus gezogen.

„Du dreckige Hure, dachtest du ich bemerke es nicht, wenn du mich betrügst. Hattet ihr wenigstens Spaß?"

Janet bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen, um sich vor weiteren Schlägen ins Gesicht zu schützen. „Er hat mich nur nach Hause gefahren, da mein Auto kaputt ist," versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen.

Doch sie schien damit nicht das zu erreichen, was sie gewollt hatte.

„Denkst du ich bin bescheuert?"

„Nein." Sie versuchte das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, ohne Erfolg.

„Ich werde dir zeigen was es heißt mich für blöd zu halten."

Mit diesen Worten schlug er abermals zu.

** Rückblende Ende **

Sie füllte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken ihren kommandierenden Offizier anzurufen und ihn und ihre Freunde zu belügen. Trotzdem wählte sie die geheime Nummer des Cheyenne Mountain Complex...

Colonel Jack O'Neill betrat mit dem Rest seines Teams die Krankenstation. Nach dieser langen Mission war wieder einmal eine heiße Dusche und ein Scheck bei Doktor Fraiser angesagt. Auch wenn er immer an ihren Methoden rummaulte mochte er die kleine starke Frau, mit ihrem enormen Durchsetzungsvermögen.

„Wenn sie sich bitte setzten würden." Ein großer schlanker Mann kam auf sie zu.

Jack stutzte etwas, normalerweise wurden sie von Doc Fraiser begrüßt.

„Wo ist Janet?" Samantha Carter stellte damit die Frage, die den vier Teammitgliedern auf dem Herzen lag.

„Sie hat sich krank gemeldet," antwortete er etwas unsicher. Er wusste, dass SG1 sich etwas schwer tat, sich von jemand Anderes untersuchen zu lassen. Doch entgegen seiner Befürchtung gaben sie sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und nahmen auf den Untersuchungsliegen platz.

„Sollten wir nicht mal bei Janet vorbeischauen?" Daniel Jackson warf die Frage in den Raum und gönnte sich einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. Nach der Untersuchung, der Dusche und der Einsatzbesprechung hatten sich die vier Mitglieder von SG1 in Cafeteria zurückgezogen und versuchten ihren Magen wieder von den Notrationen zu entwöhnen.

Sam nickte nur, denn sie hatte sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund geschoben, welches sie daran hindern würde zu sprechen, ohne alles über den Tisch zu verteilen. Sie bedauerte, dass Janet krank war.

Eigentlich wollten sie in Kino gehen, was selten vorkam, seitdem sie verheiratet war. Sie benahm sich immer so komisch. Plötzlich war es ihr extrem wichtig pünktlich nach Hause zu kommen. Janet war verschwiegener, ihre Freundin redete nicht mehr so offen mit ihr. Letztens hatte sie an ihrem Hals einen blauen Fleck entdeckt...

Jetzt ärgerte sie sich, dass sie Janet nicht darauf angesprochen hatte.

Eigentlich hatte sie ihre schlimmen Gedanken immer verworfen. Da sie selbst miterleben musste wie ihr Onkel ihre Tante zu Tode prügelte, hatte sie gedacht sie leide unter Paranoia.

Doch sie wusste, dass Daniel und Jack das Gleiche wahrgenommen hatten, also bildete sie es sich nicht nur ein.

Janet wurde von der Türklingel aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Im ersten Moment war sie geschockt. Ob es Adam war? Diese Frage konnte sie sich aber selbst beantworten, er hatte heute Abend ein Geschäftsessen, und würde erst spät wiederkommen, deshalb hatte sie sich auch mit Sam verabredet...

Oh Gott Sam, die hatte sie ganz vergessen. Sie nahm sich vor bei ihr anzurufen, sobald sie die Person an der Tür abgewimmelt hatte.

Doch ein Blick durch den Spion versetzte ihr einen weiteren Schock. Sam, Jack, Daniel und Teal'c standen vor ihrem Haus...

Schnell drehte sie sich um und entfernte sich vom Eingang, als es abermals klingelte. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie einfach öffnen sollte und... ja, und dann, was würde dann sein?

** Fünf Minuten später **

Janet wusste nicht ob sie erleichtert oder traurig darüber sein sollte, dass sie endlich gegangen waren. Sie ließ sich wieder auf die Couch gleiten und fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihren Bauch. „Keine Angst, ich werde schon nichts unüberlegtes machen. Du wirst mit beiden Elternteilen aufwachsen und ein schönes Leben führen, glaub mir."

Sie dachte an ihre eigene Kindheit zurück.

Ihr Vater hatte sie schon früh verlassen und seit den war ihre Mutter immer arbeiten gewesen, oder hatte sich mit Alkohol zugeschüttet. Janet hatte sie so gut wie nie gesehen, sie war immer auf sich allein gestellt gewesen, so lange sie denken konnte. In ihrer freien Zeit lernte sie, sie wollte unbedingt besser sein als ihre Mutter. Sie wollte so viel Geld verdienen, damit sie aus diesem Loch herauskam. Weg von den Ratten und Kakerlaken, der ständig kaputten Heizung und dem Fastfood.

Schon früh fasste sie den Entschluss Ärztin zu werden. Da sich ihre Mutter die Kosten für die Universität nicht leisten konnte musste sie ihren Traum wohl oder Übel aufgeben. Doch dann gab ihr Biologielehrer, der einer der Weinigen war, der über Janets Leben bescheid wusste, ihr die Nummer seines Freundes.

Nach langem Ringen mit sich selbst rief sie an. Es meldete sich ein gewisser Major Thomson und machte ihr ein Angebot, was sie unmöglich ausschlagen konnte: Sie konnte Medizin studieren, musste dabei nur in die Air Force eintreten und nachher auch für sie arbeiten. Janet war es egal für wen oder was sie arbeitete, Hauptsache sie konnte Menschen helfen...

Ihr Kind würde nicht Angst haben müssen, dass es seine Träume nicht erfüllen könnte. Dafür würde sie sorgen.

Zwei Wochen später lief Janet Fraiser durch die Gänge des SGC. Ihr Gesicht sah wieder völlig normal aus, und es waren keine Anzeichen mehr auf das Zusammentreffen mit Adams Faust zu erkennen. Sicher, er hatte sie auch danach wieder geschlagen, aber wie immer hatte er sorgfältig darauf geachtet, dass sich die Wunden verdecken ließen.

„Janet warte!" Die Stimme war unverkennlich die von Sam. Langsam drehte sie sich um und setzte ein es-geht-mir-gut-ich-bin-glücklich Lächeln auf, dass sie extra für ihre Freunde reserviert hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?" Mit dieser Frage hatte sie gerechnet und sich auch die passende Antwort zurechtgelegt. „Es geht schon wieder, die Grippe hatte mich echt schlimm erwischt. Ich habe es nicht mal aus dem Bett geschafft."

Der Blick von Sam veränderte sich, doch sie konnte nicht deuten in was.

„Wir wollten dich besuchen, aber es machte immer Keiner auf. Und immer wenn ich angerufen habe war Adam dran und meinte du bist beim Arzt, oder so."

„Ich habe ja gesagt, dass ich es nicht mal aus dem Bett geschafft habe. Und wenn Adam sagt, ich bin beim Arzt, dann muss das stimmen."

„Janet, wenn es dir wirklich so schlecht ging, wie bist du dann bitte schön alleine zum Arzt gekommen?"

Janet wurde wütend, aber die Wut richtete sich nicht gegen Sam, sondern gegen sich selber. Sie hasste es ihre beste Freundin anzulügen.

„Ich muss mich vor dir nicht rechfertigen, ich muss mich vor niemanden rechtfertigen." Ihre Stimme zitterte nur ein klein wenig, aber Sam merkte es. Sie kannte Janet ziemlich gut und kam zu dem Schluss, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, als diese sich umdrehte und fast vor Sam flüchtete.

** ca. drei Wochen später **

Janet spürte wie er mit seine Hand unter ihr Shirt fuhr. Sie saßen auf der Couch und sahen sich einen Film im TV an. Dabei achtete sie darauf, dass sie einen gewissen Abstand von ihm hielt, ohne dass er es mitbekam. Doch in den letzten zehn Minuten war er immer näher an sie herangerutscht und hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt. Und jetzt spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrer Haut und sie musste den starken Drang unterdrücken, sich nicht zu übergeben. Normalerweise ließ sie es ohne einen Laut über sich ergehen, doch heute war es anders. Sie hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie hatte sich schon wieder einmal mit Sam gestritten und diesmal war Sam gegangen. Was machte sie nur?

Sie griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand, sah ihn an und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Ich fühle mich heute nicht so." Sie hoffte, dass er von ihr ablassen würde und sie in Ruhe ließe, doch sein Gesicht veränderte sich und seine Augen wurden kalt, bevor er ausholte und zuschlug.

Sie spürte Blut, so wie sie es in letzter Zeit oft gespürt hatte. Vorsichtig betastete sie ihre Nase und sah wie sich die rote Flüssigkeit auf ihren Fingern verteilte. Fragend sah sie ihn an. Warum hatte er zugeschlagen? Die Kälte in seinen Augen brachte Janet dazu aufzustehen und sich etwas von ihm zu entfernen. Aber auch Adam stand auf und bewegte sich bedrohlich auf sie zu, so das Janet immer weiter zurückwich, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Bis jetzt herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Du verdammte Schlampe. Hat dich dein Liebhaber so durchgenommen, dass du jetzt keine Lust mehr hast mit deinem Mann zu schlafen? Wie hieß er doch gleich, Daniel? War es wenigstens gut. Ist er es wert? Antworte mir Janet!"

Sie wimmerte leise. Sie wusste worauf es hinauslaufen würde, egal ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte, oder eine Lüge zugab, er würde wieder zuschlagen. Ihre größte Sorge in diesem Moment war aber nicht, dass er wieder zuschlagen würde, sondern, wie sie ihrem Vorgesetzten weis machen sollte, dass sie wieder zwei Wochen fehlen würde...

Ein Schlag in ihren Magen riss sie wieder aus den Gedanken. Sie hustete und ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten. Adam ging ebenfalls in die Hocke. „Ich werde dir das Fremdgehen austreiben du miese kleine Hure."

Dann holte er aus und versetzte ihr eine Ohrfeige.

„Janet... Janet hörst du mich?" Die Stimme von Samantha Carter holte sie wieder ins Bewusstsein zurück, das Janet irgendwann nach der Ohrfeige und dem Fußtritt in ihren Bauch verloren haben musste. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch in diesem Moment schossen krampfartige Schmerzen in ihren Unterleib und sie hatte immer noch Kopfschmerzen. Sam drückte sie vorsichtig auf dem Teppich zurück. „Du solltest dich nicht bewegen." Mit diesen Worten versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs." Daniel betrat das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben ihr nieder, als er merkte, dass sie aufgewacht war. „Janet, was machst du denn?" Sie sah ihn an. Es lag so viel Besorgnis und Liebe in seinen Augen, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. War sie gerettet? Wachte sie endlich aus diesem Alptraum auf.

„Ist er weg?" Ihre Stimme klang rau und zitterte.

„Adam? Der ist verschwunden. Und er wird dir nie wieder etwas antun."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg, um weder Sam noch Daniel in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Dann schloss sie die Augen und ließ ihr Bewusstsein in die Ferne schweifen.

Als sie wieder erwachte waren ihre Kopfschmerzen fast verflogen. Ihr Arm schien in einer Art Schlinge zu stecken und ihr Oberkörper und ihr Unterleib schienen bandagiert worden zu sein. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sofort nahm sie Daniel und Sam wahr, die sich jeweils auf eine Seite ihres Bettes gesetzt hatte. Schweigend sahen sie sie an. Sam sah so aus, als ob sie geweint hatte. „Sam, was ist los?", fragte sie.

In diesem Moment betrat ein gutaussehender Mann in einem weißen Kittel das Zimmer. Auch er sprühte nicht gerade vor Freude. Was zu Teufel war passiert.

„Mrs. Fraiser? Wie fühlen sie sich?" Sie nickte. „Es ging mir schon besser... aber auch schon schlechter."

Der Arzt verzog bei ihrem kläglichen Versuch die Situation zu entspannen keine Miene.

„Wussten sie, dass sie schwanger sind?" Bei diesem Satz klingelten bei ihr die Alarmglocken. „Was ist mit dem Baby?"

Sam brach wieder in Tränen aus und fasste nach Janets Hand.

„Wir haben alles versucht, aber wir konnten dem Baby nicht mehr helfen."

Der Arzt rechnete damit, dass sie zusammenbrechen würde, losschreien, oder irgendetwas anderes. Nach einigen Sekunden hoffte er nur noch, dass sie wenigstens irgendetwas tun würde. Aber Janet Fraiser saß einfach nur in ihrem Krankenbett und zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

Mrs. Fraiser, haben sie mich verstanden?" Nach weiteren zehn Sekunden nickte sie. „Ja, das habe ich."

„Hören sie, wenn sie mit irgendjemanden über ihren Mann oder über das Baby reden wollen, stelle ich ihnen eine Psychologin zur Verfügung. Janet nickte nur.

Der Arzt verließ das Krankenzimmer mit dem Satz, dass er bald wieder nach ihr sehen würde.

Und auch Daniel verschwand, er wollte Kaffe besorgen und mal sehen, wo Jack, Teal'c und Hammond geblieben waren.

Als er das Zimmer verließ drehte sich Sam zu ihrer Freundin um. Wenn sie Janet so ansah hasste sie sich dafür, dass sie ihren Instinkten nicht vertraut hatte, und eingeschritten war.

„Janet, warum hast du mir nie was gesagt. Ich hätte dir geholfen von ihm weg zu kommen."

Janet, die die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte drehte ihren Kopf nun so, dass sie Sam ansehen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich von ihm weg wollte. Ich habe nur an mein Kind gedacht, ich wollte nicht, dass es genauso aufwachsen muss wie ich," gestand sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Hast du geglaubt er würde das Kind nicht schlagen?" Sam stellte diese Frage ungern, weil sie nach einem Vorwurf klang, aber es gibt einfach Fragen die müssen gestellt werden.

„Sam," jetzt endlich liefen die Tränen ihre Wangen hinab, über die Verletzungen in ihrem Gesicht, „ich weiß nicht was ich gedacht habe." Schon wieder ein Geständnis.

„Verdammt, er hat mein Kind ermordet. Ein Mann, den ich nie geliebt habe hat mein Kind ermordet."

Sam war sichtlich erstaunt. „Du hast ihn nicht geliebt?... Aber warum hast du ihn dann geheiratet?"

Sie beobachtete wie ihre Freundin mit den Schultern zuckte. „ich wollte nicht, aber in dem Moment, wo ich zusagte war ich so sauer. Ich war der Meinung, dass ich nicht ewig auf jemanden warten konnte, nur um heraus zu finden, dass er mich wahrscheinlich doch nicht liebt. Ich habe mich einfach allein gefühlt und wusste nicht, ob ich noch eine Chance bekommen würde, nicht alleine sterben zu müssen."

Janet sah Sam mit einem herzzerreißenden Blick an und begann ihr die Geschichte zu erzählen.

** Rückblende Anfang **

„Sie wollten mit mir reden Janet?" Daniel Jackson betrat die Krankenstation. Seine braunen Augen waren auf die kleine Frau gerichtet, die an ihrem Schreibtisch über ein paar Akten gebeugt saß.

„Ja, setzten sie sich." Damit deutete sie auf eine Stuhl auf der anderen Seite ihres Schreibtisches. Irgendwie hatte Daniel das Gefühl, dass die Ärztin unruhig war.

„Darf ich sie um einen persönlich Rat fragen?"

Daniel nickte, er überlegte zwar, ob Sam nicht besser dafür geeignet wäre Janet einen Rat zu erteilen, so ganz unter Frauen, aber er war der Meinung, dass sie schon ihre Gründe haben würde, dass sie ihn fragte.

Etwas unsicher sah sie ihn an. „Adam hat mir einen Antrag gemacht."

Daniel starrte sie einen Moment lang fassungslos an. Nein, nicht schon wieder. Er wollte nicht noch eine Frau verlieren. _Janet, bitte nicht, Ich liebe dich. Bitte tu mir das nicht an, _bat Daniel sie stumm.

„Ich freue mich für sie," antwortete er statt dessen. Doch Janet hatte auf etwas anderes gehofft. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er mit der Angst sie zu verlieren ihr endlich seine Liebe gestehen würde und er antwortete einfach, dass er sich für sie freuen würde?

Aber als Janet ihn wieder aus den Gedanken riss, wurde ihm klar, dass seine Gedanken egoistisch waren. Es ging hier allein um Janets Glück. Und wenn sie mit Adam glücklich war...

„Ich habe den Antrag noch angenommen." Sie versuchte ihm noch einmal klar zu machen, dass er immer noch eine Chance hatte.

„Wenn sie von mir wissen wollen, ob sie den Antrag annehmen sollen, sollten sie auf ihr Herz hören. Wenn sie sicher sind, dass sie ihn lieben und mit ihm den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollen sagen sie ihm zu. Wenn nicht, dann eben nicht. Aber das müssen sie für sich ausmachen."

Das war ja das Problem, sie liebte einen Anderen, der ihr aber wahrscheinlich nie seine Liebe gestehen würde. Irgendwann würde auch für sie der Zug abgefahren sein und Adam würde ihr eine sichere Zukunft geben.

Sie unterdrückte die Wut, die in ihr hochkam. Sie würde Adam heiraten, es war eher der Trotz der aus ihr sprach, aber das merkte sie in diesem Moment nicht.

** Rückblende Ende **

„Oh mein Gott," war alles was Sam nach diesem Geständnis herausbrachte.

Colonel Jack O'Neill stand wieder aus dem Stuhl auf, aus dem er die letzten zehn Minuten hunderte Male aufgestanden sein musste. _Was zu Teufel macht Carter so lange da drin?_ Er zerdrückte den leeren Kaffeebecher, den er in der Hand hatte. Daniel hatte ihm einen besorgt, als er aus Janets Zimmer kam.

„Jack, können sie sich nicht mal ruhig hinsetzten und den Kaffeebecher in Ruhe lassen." Daniel war sichtlich genervt. Jack setzte sich wieder ohne einen seiner Kommentare abzugeben. Er beobachtete Teal'c, der steif auf dem unbequemen Stuhl saß und die Ruhe selbst zu sein schien. Sein Blick glitt weiter zu seinem Vorgesetzten, der immer noch an seinem Kaffeebecher nippte und gedankenverloren geradeaus blickte.

Eine Weile beobachtete er die Krankenschwestern, die geschäftig hin und her wuselten, als plötzlich ein Mann mit einem großen Blumenstrauß seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte.

Langsam stand er auf und stellte sich bedrohlich vor der Tür zu Janets Zimmer auf.

Adam näherte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, blieb dann vor O'Neill stehen, der ihn den Weg versperrte.

„Ich wollte zu meiner Frau," sagte er. Jack nickte, „glauben sie mir, dass weiß ich. Aber sie will sie nicht sehen."

Adam versuchte sich ebenfalls bedrohlich aufzurichten. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Jack gelächelt, denn Adam war immer noch fast einen halben Kopf kleiner als er. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Hammond, Daniel und Teal'c ebenfalls Habachtstellung bezogen hatte.

„Sie ist meine Frau, ich habe das RECHT sie zu sehen."

„Das Recht haben sie sich mit dem ersten Schlag genommen." Jack sah, wie der Mann rot wurde. In seinen Augen und seinem Gesicht traten die Adern hervor.

„Können sie sich nicht mit Personen messen, die wenigstens genauso stark sind wie sie? Sind sie so schwach, dass sie sich ihr Ego wieder aufbauen indem sie ihre Frau schlagen? Ich gebe ihnen eine Chance und auch nur diese eine Chance: Verschwinden sie, verschinden sie aus ihrem Leben. Wenn ich sie noch einmal in ihrer Nähe sehe, dann können sie sich mal gegen einen Gleichstarken behaupten. Und glauben sie, ich werde nicht aufhören, wenn sie am Boden liegen."

Adam biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so stark, dass sie anfing zu bluten. Er warf den Blumenstrauß auf den Boden, drehte sich um und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Aber er schwor sich schweigend Rache zu nehmen an den Personen, die ihm seine Frau genommen hatten.

Einige Minuten später betrat Samantha Carter den Flur und sah in die ernsten Gesichter ihrer Freunde und Kollegen. „Er war hier," murmelte Jack und stand auf. „Wie geht es ihr?" Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Äußerlich ist sie ruhig, aber ich weiß nicht wie es in ihr Aussieht."

Sie sah wie ihr CO nickte und wandte sich dann an Daniel. „Sie hat ihnen was zu sagen."

Daniel wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Janet wollte mit ihm reden?

Langsam bewegte er sich auf die Tür zu. Im Vorbeigehen bemerkte er wie Sam ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Sie lächelte? „Es wird alles gut." Das waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sam hatte recht, sie musste es ihm sagen. Anders würde er es nie begreifen. „Janet?" Daniels Stimme war leise und es schien als sei er meilenweit entfernt.

Sie stand am Fenster und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was ist passiert, nachdem wir Essen waren? Warum hat es sich so verrannt?"

Daniel sah zu Boden und dachte an den wunderschönsten Abend seines Lebens zurück. Er hatte sich endlich überwunden sie zu fragen ob er sie zum Essen einladen durfte und zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte sie sogar zugesagt. Sie hatten sich gut verstanden und alles verlief bestens.

Als sie sich aber am nächsten Morgen in der Basis wiedertrafen, schien der jeweils Andere nicht darüber reden zu wollen und somit verlief sich die ganze Geschichte, nur die gegenseitigen Gefühle waren gebliebe. Und als Janet mit Adam ankam war die Sache für Daniel mehr als offensichtlich, obwohl Janet genau das Gegenteil damit erreichen wollte. Und dabei hatte sie immer auf Offenheit geschworen und dann hatte sie so einen Wirbel um die ganze Sache gemacht. In diesem Moment schämte sie sich dafür in Grund und Boden.

Er war ganz nah an sie herangetreten. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren.

„Ich glaube ich kann dir sagen woran es lag. Ich dachte du wolltest nicht mehr von mir hören und ich wette andersherum war es genauso." Janet nickte, aber ohne dabei den Kontakt zu seinen Augen zu verlieren.

„Hör zu, ich werde jetzt etwas tun, sobald du möchtest, dass ich aufhöre gib mir Bescheid, ja?" Wieder konnte sie nur nicken. Ihre Stimme hatte sie schon lange verloren, seit dem Zeitpunkt, wo er nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stand.

Langsam beuge er such zu ihr herunter, er wiederstand dem Drang seine Hände um ihre Hüfte zu legen. Er hatte Angst davor ihr weh zu tun.

Bis sich ihre Lippen trafen schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Sie spürte sie wie seine ganz sanft ihre Berührten. Janet schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, als sie den Kuss genauso vorsichtig erwiderte.

Draußen im Flur drängelte Samantha Carter ihren CO von der Tür weg. „Ich will auch mal, sie waren schon lange genug dran." Jack gab sich geschlagen und machte einen Schritte weg, damit Carter besser durchs Schlüsselloch sehen konnte. Sie hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und genoss offensichtlich das was sie sah. Aber auch ihr CO, der hinter ihr stand genoss die Aussicht auf ihr wohlgeformtes Hinterteil...

Ende

13.10.2003- 17.10.2003


End file.
